


Realization Bridge

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015<br/>March 3: When was the moment Regina realized she was in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Regina’s voice is stern, but inside, she feels her heart start to cry. To see Emma frightened as she tries to understand what’s happening does something to her. And as the blonde falls, as she cries out, that is when the realization hits her gut. 

Emma rises majestically, like a phoenix reborn, looking so beautiful and whole. And Regina wants to smile, and congratulate her and tell her how proud she feels. 

Never has she ever wanted to kiss anyone in her life like at that moment. Those three words suddenly want to burst out of her lips, her heart thudding at the prospect.

But she does none of that. Regina composes herself and defaults to a feeling she’s more comfortable with. And she responds accordingly when Emma notices. It’s safer, better.

“You think I’m mad because you didn’t listen to me? I’m mad because look at all this potential inside of you, and you’ve been wasting it.” 

When Emma finally faces her, Regina sees the impact her harsh words has made. She wishes she could take it back. All it did was confirm her recent discovery. She was in love with Emma Swan.

FIN


End file.
